User blog:Highly distorted image of something/What a rebalance update should look like
People will not stop complaining about imbalance in this game (which is totally fine) and pixonic probably will not address any of these issues for a long time. But alas, here is what I think should be done to get this game back on its feet. Robot rebalances (all stats shown are for level 12 mk1): *All Korean bots get one dash charge removed *Bulgasari shield reduced 180k health and bot reduced 150k *Haechi health reduced to 125k and shield health reduced to 60k *Kumiho health reduced to 135k *Inquisitor speed reduced to 35kmph *Spectre speed reduced to 40kmph and health reduced to 98k. Descend cooldown increased by 3 seconds *Pursuer health reduced to 110k and speed reduced to 50kmph *Strider has 2 dash charges removed *Griffin health increased to 190k and speed increased to 40kmph *Lancelot shields merged into one shield with 200k health *Raijin speed increased to 50kmph and shields connected into one with 300k health *Fujin speed increased to 60kmph and health increased to 150k (shield health increased accordingly) *Carnage speed increased to 45kmph and health increased to 135k. Shield increased to 80k *Rhino assault mode turning speed doubled *All light bots get a 20% speed and health boost *Cossack speed doubled Weapon rebalances (Oh boy): *Noobtrain damage halved. Charges removed and now takes 8 seconds to reload. Chain damage range decreased to 50m *All medium weapons nerfed by 15% except for Molot T, Ecu, and Storm *Orkan fire rate decreased to 7 rockets per second *Hydra and Spiral reload time increased to 15 seconds *Spiral damage reduced to 2100 per rocket *Ember damage reduced to 10k DPS *Zeus damage reduced to 15k *Trebuchet damage reduced to 16k *Gekko damage reduced to 1.8k DPS *Dragoon damage reduced to 6k per shot. Reload time increased to 16 seconds *Thunder damage increased to 18k damage per shot *Spread of all shotguns made more accurate *Zenit and Noricum damage increased by 30% and minimum range decreased to 150m *Zenit rocket speed doubled Mechanics changes: *Spider bots can now climb 90-degree walls with some difficulty *Gekko heating mechanic re-introduced. Damage increases by 20% for every second and maxes out at 200% after 5 seconds. Damage reduced by 10% for every second bot is not being fired at *All machine guns fire for 2 seconds before entering accelerated state *Kang Daes and Nashorns now deal triple damage to ancile shields *Splash rockets will only explode if they come into direct contact with the enemy otherwise they fly their max distance. *Splash projectiles that hit physical shields will now have their damage evenly divided between the shield and the bot that is carrying it Other changes: *Plasma bug removed *Option to toggle ambient sounds *Option to switch between UI's *Option to choose between a robot redesign and the original design (paint jobs adjusted accordingly) *Option to select new or old in-game music and sounds *Superdash glitch removed *Mode selection queues changed. Domination and TDM in one queue, and BR and KotH in a separate queue. A third queue for later game modes Read more: http://war-robots-forum.freeforums.net/thread/23125/rebalance-update-current-game#ixzz5Diwq1h3L Category:Blog posts